Witchy Business
by wittleblonde42
Summary: While investigating peculiar deaths, Dean and Sam discover something they never were aware of. "You sure you can drive?" he looks at the girl. "I've had worse," she sucks in a sharp breath. "Where are we going?" "Don't ask questions, Winchester."
1. Chapter 1

Sam juggles the two coffees in his hands as he opens the motel room door. The morning sun peeks in through the crack and then leaves as quickly as it came. The lock clicking makes Dean stir in his sleep. Sam rolls his eyes at his older brother who is sprawled out on the bed, blankets tangled in between his legs and cuddling with a pillow. Dean could sleep the day away sometimes, if Sam let him that is.

"Dean, it's already ten," Sam puts one coffee on the table and takes a sip from the other. Dean grumbles and pulls the pillow on top of his head.

"Day off," he mumbles from under the pillow.

"No such thing," Sam opens up the newspaper and gets to reading. He huffs a sigh as he reads about two people who have recently kicked the bucket. "Dean, get up."

"Shut up, Sammy. I'm sleeping."

"Something is going on here."

"Yeah, you not letting me sleep," Dean chucks his pillow at Sam; the pillow hits the wall with a flop and falls onto the floor.

"You missed, jerk."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Dean, coffee. It's getting cold and we need to check this out."

"Check what out?" he sits up in the bed and rubs his eyes.

"A few towns over from here, there have been two 'accidents'. Victim one seems to have committed suicide while on the job."

"Okay?"

"She was found dead in her room, she apparently consumed barbicide."

"And that is?"

"It's a disinfectant used in salons and spas. It's toxic. And get this, she drank it."

"How is this our kind of thing? She just sounds stupid."

"Well the weird thing is, her water bottle was full of barbicide. But when she went to her room with the water it was just water. There also wasn't any barbicide in her room to put into the water bottle. It's like the water turned into barbicide."

"So a little weird. Vic two?"

"She was a massage therapist, went to work and started to set up her room. When she plugged the stereo in she got electrocuted. The whole building lost power and her coworkers said they could hear her scream when the lights went out, so they ran to her room but the door was locked. Only thing is the doors don't have locks there."

"Something smell fishy to you?

"Yeah, I was thinkin we should head out there and talk to the other employees."

"Can't I ever have a day off?" Dean whines. Sam gets up from his seat and hands his brother a coffee.

The impala's rumble comes to a halt outside of Pamper Me Day Spa. Dean groans as he gets out of the car. Sam follows his brother into the building and a young brunette girl greets them. Upon flashing their badges she leads them into an empty room. They step inside the dimly lit room and Sam takes a deep breath of the lavender air. She rolls a stool to each one of them and they take a seat, using a massage table as the table.

"This is our only free room right now. All the other ones are currently being used," she smiles at the men.

"Thanks," Sam grins back at her.

"You guys wanna talk to everyone?"

"That would be the best. Get as many accounts as we can," Dean states.

"Uh, okay. You'll have to talk to Nick last."

"Who's he?"

"She," the brunette emphasizes, "Is our oldest employee. She's, um, we'll she's not the easiest to handle."

"Sounds pleasant," Dean rolls him eyes and Sam elbows him.

"Taylor is the only one not with a client right now, so I'll go get her," the brunette leaves. A red head enters the room; she smiles at the two men before she takes a seat across from them. Her hair is pulled up into a messy ponytail and her dark blue eyes take in the men sitting across from her.

"Hello gentlemen," she purrs. Dean gulps audibly and Sam clears his throat.

"Taylor, right?" Sam questions.

"That's me," she leans back in her chair, resulting in her chest sticking out.

"We want to talk to you about Monica and Kelly's deaths. We're they with each other often?"

"They were the best of friends. Went everywhere together; when Kelly found Monica on the floor of her room she was devastated. We were all pretty torn up about it, except Nick. She like didn't care, but then again, Nick never liked Monica."

"Did Nick like Kelly?" Dean furrows his brows.

"Nope. She doesn't seem to like anyone, except her one friend Lorin. Lorin is always with her."

"How come Nick didn't like Monica or Kelly?" Sam's curiosity is peaking.

"Cause she's Nick. She's anti social always has been, but apparently she gives a damn good massage. If she didn't she'd be fired by now," Taylor crosses her arms on her stomach.

"Has Nick always lived here?" Dean tries to keep his eyes off of the redhead's chest.

"Born and raised, but no one knows who her dad is. Her mom was a bar fly and got knocked up; she kept to herself and didn't let Nick out much. But after her mom died, Nick started coming around town more. That's when she met Lorin. I'm not sure where Lorin came from though. She just showed up in town a little after Nick's mom died."

"How'd Nick's mom die?"

"An accident," Taylor uses her fingers to make air quotes, "Personally I think Nick did it, she's off a bit and somehow death follows her," Taylor whispers, leaning closer to the men, "I think she needs to be watched."

After talking to a few more girls, Nick walks into the room. Her blonde hair is in a braid down to the middle of her back, starting out dirty blonde near the top of her head and ending in a platinum blonde. She stands in front of Dean and Sam, leaning back against the wall. Her eyes stay focused on her light blue Nikes, the Nikes look bright compared to the black yoga pants and a black scrub top. The small diamond on the side of her nostril sparkles when the light hits it.

"So you're Nick," Dean declares.

"Yup," she looks up at him, her light brown eyes meeting his green ones.

"Is that short for Nicole?"

"Nicole was my mother's name. Nick is short for Nicki."

"So Nicki," Sam says and leans towards her, "What did you know about Monica and Kelly?"

"They were two annoying girls who worked with me." She squints her eyes at Sam and Dean, sizing them up. She has a feeling their not actual agents, the deaths were a "suicide" and an "accident", she's almost positive that the FBI wouldn't be interested in this case. The men in front of her are hunters, she's almost positive about it. "We're done here," she pulls the hair tie from her braid and undoes it as she heads for the door.

"You can't leave," Dean calls.

"Watch me," she walks out the door.

Dean turns to his brother with a look of disbelief, no one had ever walked out on them before. Everyone answers their questions then leaves, but not her. Sam is still looking at the door is shock and then the young brunette receptionist enters. She gives the men a pitying smile before she talks; "We're closing up for the night so I need to kick you out."

"Is she always that rude?" Dean motions to the door.

"I told you she's hard to handle."

"What do you think about her?" Sam raises his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure. I'm the new kid around here so all I know about her is that she's rude, keeps to herself and the other girls don't trust her. Rumor has it that she murdered her mother, just made it look like a suicide."

"Do you think she did?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Are you guys open tomorrow?" Dean questions.

"No, but I can let you guys in if you'd like."

"That'd be awesome, we wanna take a look in the rooms."

"Okay, I'll meet you here at eleven tomorrow."


	2. At The Bar

Dean takes a swig of the cold beer in his hand as he looks around the bar. Sam just left for the bathroom, leaving him alone for a minute. He waves the bartender over; her black hair bounces as she heads his way. Her dark brown eyes lock onto his as she steps in front of him. She places her hands on the bar and leans forward just a bit.

"Another beer, handsome?" She winks.

"That'd be awesome."

"Names Lorin, by the way," she smiles and goes to grab another beer. Sam returns and takes a seat next to Dean. He raises his eyebrows when he sees Dean's confused expression.

"You okay?"

"Her name is Lorin."

"And you're gonna hit on her?"

"No, Sam. Taylor said that Nick's best friend is named Lorin. Do you think it could be the same one?"

"Maybe, it's a small town." The brothers scope out the bar, a small group of people are playing pool and there are others scattered throughout the area. Sam taps Dean and nods his head to the door. Nick is headed towards the bar, she has a cut off shirt on that exposes her stomach and her blonde hair is down. A hat covers the top of her head and a black pair of converse are on her feet.

"She's actually kind of cute when she's being friendly," Dean watches as she smiles at Lorin. Lorin leans over the bar and pulls her into a quick hug before getting Dean's beer. The dark haired woman brings Dean his beer and gives him a shy smile as she places it onto the bar too. Nick sees the men sitting at the bar and decides to keep her distance, she knows why they're here and she doesn't need them to become more suspicious than they already are.

"What do you think it is?" Sam sighs.

"I know what it's not," Dean rests his head in his palm, "Not a vamp, not a wolf, not a shifter, not a skin walker, and not a Wendigo."

"That leaves us with demon, witch-"

"I hate witches," Dean cuts Sam off.

"Do you think it's a demon?"

"If it is, who is it possessing?"

"Her?" Dean nods in the direction of Nick. Nick leans over the pool table as she readies herself for a shot. The man she's playing with keeps his eyes on her ass as she leans further over the table. She makes her shot and sends the man a quick smirk as a ball falls into a pocket.

"I doubt it," Sam looks at his brother, "every demon knows who we are, do you really think one would just walk away from us?"

"I don't know. We've gotta find out who she is though."

"I agree, but first we should find out about her mom."

"What was her mom's name?"

"We need to find that out too," Sam brings his beer to his lips.

"We could ask her friend Lorin."

"Maybe," Sam responds and Dean waves Lorin over to him. She gives him a cheeky grin as she heads over. Her hands land on her hips as she stands in front of him.

"What can I do for you, cowboy? Another beer?"

"Um, I was actually wondering about your friend," Dean points to Nick.

"You like her?" Lorin grins.

"Not exactly. I heard a rumor."

"About her momma?"

"Something like that."

"Well you see, Nick's momma hung around with the wrong crowd when she was a kid. Made a few bad decisions, Nick being one of them. But after she had Nick, she shaped up. Got a job, bought a house, took care of her kid. But all the shit she did when she was young caught up to her. She lost her mind, started thinking Nick would make a bad decision if she let her out of her sight. So she kept Nick inside, didn't let her socialize, like she was afraid something would get Nick. When Nick was nineteen her momma killed herself, ate a bullet. Nick was home when it happened, heard the shot ring throughout the house. She found her mother lifeless on the floor, a pool of blood around her."

"Why do people think Nick did it?" Sam cocks his head a little to the left.

"Because they don't know her."

"You don't think she did it?"

"I don't think anyone could kill their own mother."

"Don't touch me, asshole!" A female voice screams, the hunters turn to see Nick. The man who was playing pool with her has her by the wrist and she tries to get out of his grip. He pulls her closer towards himself and she tries to shove him back. Sam jumps off the bar stool and runs over to Nick.

"Dude, let go of her," Sam stands in the middle of them, Dean rolls his eyes as he watches the scene unfold. His little brother is helping the person they think is murdering people. Typical Sam, trying to save everyone.

"Leave us alone buddy," the man slurs as his grip tightens on Nick's wrist. Sam glares down at the man that is around five ten. Black spikey hair, dark eyes, left arm covered in tribal tattoos and he smells of whiskey.

"I don't think she wants you touching her," Sam calmly responds.

"This ain't your business, now leave us alone," the drunken man spits, he yanks Nick closer to him and Nick looks up at Sam. Her brown eyes are full of terror and Sam finds himself worrying about her well being.

"Just calm down, okay."

"You calm down!" The man lets go of Nick's wrist and she scurries out of the bar. He pulls back and takes a swing at Sam. Sam grabs the man's arm and twists it behind him. The man gets pushed into a wall, Sam's arms keeping the man against it.

"You don't wanna do this," Sam huffs as he puts more weight onto the drunken bull.

"That's my boy," Dean grins from his seat as he watches Sam. Sam lets the guy go and shoots daggers at him as he walks away. He heads back to his stool next to Dean and takes a long drink of beer.

"I hate guys like that," Sam mumbles.

"Gotta rescue every damsel in distress, ay Sammy? Even if we think she's not a damsel," Dean pats his little brother on the shoulder with a grin.

* * *

**A/N Sorry if it's a little slow right now, it'll get better promise.**

**And to my one follower, you're the best :)**


	3. When in the Spa

Dean and Sam walk side by side as they head towards the brunette girl who takes care of the front desk at the spa. She greets the two men and leads them inside.

"We appreciate you doing this for us," Sam smiles at her.

"It's no problem," she locks the door behind her, "Since we're technically closed right now I've gotta leave the door locked. How long are you guys gonna need?"

"An hour tops," Dean answers.

"Okay, so ill lock you two in and open the doors back up in an hour, is that okay?" Both men nod at her.

"I never caught your name," Sam looks at the girl.

"It's Carly. Do you guys want me to show you what rooms it happened in?"

"That'd be perfect," Sam and Dean follow the young girl into one room and she informs them that this is where Monica drank the barbicide. The room directly across the hall from it is the one Kelly died in. Carly tells them that Kelly died the day she was using Nick's room. She leaves shortly after and the hunters hear her lock the door behind her.

"So Kelly died when she used Nick's room. Pretty suspicious if you ask me," Dean begins searching throughout the room.

"We can't say it's her until we're sure," Sam defends the woman.

"Oh come on Sammy, everything is pointing to her."

"I don't know, Dean. Last night she looked terrified," Sam starts opening different drawers, each filled with different products.

"It's called acting."

"I'm just saying we're not even sure about what's going on here so we can't start blaming people yet," Sam closes the last drawer. Dean digs into a box of gloves and feels something satiny on his fingers. He pulls out the red hex bag.

"Looks like we can blame the witch," he grumbles and throws the bag at Sam.

"You think it's Nick?"

"Three people are dead and she knows all of them."

"Lets check the other room for a hex bag."

Dean leaves the room Sam is in and heads inside the one across the hallway. This room is a little larger than the other one and a massage table sits in the middle of it. He begins searching through everything, on the shelves, in the boxes, near the stereo. There aren't many places to hide something in this room. Dean looks around, trying to find another spot, he lifts the sheets off of the table and checks between the cushions. Sure enough his fingers feel something soft, he pulls out another bag and sighs. Witches are his least favorite to hunt, they're people who choose their life. Monsters are turned or born a certain way, but not witches. They consciously decide to use black magic. The worst part about a witch, in his opinion, is that they're sneaky. If Nick realizes him and Sam are on her trail she will go after them. "I hate witches," Dean mumbles to himself as he goes back to the room Sam is in.

"Find anything?" Sam questions and Dean tosses him the bag. Sam huffs out a breath and begins to open up each bag. He pulls rabbit teeth and bird bones out of each bag as well as a piece of jewelry.

"You think it's Nick, now?"

"We can't assume Dean. We've gotta check her house."

"Then lets go."

"We can't go till Carly lets us out and she's probably home today considering the spa is closed."

"So we'll go tomorrow."

* * *

Dean absently flips through the motel television channels as Sam types away at his laptop. Sam's phone begins ringing and he picks it up.

"Hey, Bobby," he puts the phone on speaker.

"You two idjits find any way to save Dean yet?"

"No," Sam looks over at his older brother, who avoids eye contact with him. Dean already knows he's going to hell and there's no way out. He's accepted it at this point, but he keeps looking for ways out of the contract for Sam's sake. If he gives up, so will Sam and he can't watch Sam do that.

"Where are you two?"

"Madison, South Dakota."

"Madison?"

"There's a witch," Dean grumbles.

"Balls," Bobby sighs.

"I know. I hate witches."

"You two sure it's a witch?"

"Found hex bags," Sam answers.

"Be careful, I think I know who you're dealing with?"

"How?" Sam brings the phone closer to his face.

"Years back your daddy was in Madison on a hunt. Thought there were hellhound attacks. It ended up being a familiar."

"Familiar?" Dean gives Sam a confused look.

"A familiar is a being that spends half it's time as a human and half it's time as an animal. They support a witch."

"So what happened?" Sam questions Bobby.

"The familiar was killing people who it felt was after its witch. If it thought someone was going to harm its witch or found out about the witch it took them out."

"So some dog was ganking people?" Dean moves from his spot on the bed next to Sam at the table. Clearly interested in the conversation.

"Yes, Dean," Sam can picture Bobby rolling his eyes, "Your daddy went on the hunt by himself. Left you two with me, a few days later he called me saying he needed help. So I left you two at my house for a day and went to help him. I wanna say you guys were eight and four. Your dad and I found the familiar and killed her, but the witch got away."

"What did the witch look like?"

"Brown eyes, blonde hair, about five seven, why do you wanna know what she looked like?"

"We know who the witch is," Dean meets Sam's eyes.

* * *

**A/N This is the shortest chapter I believe. The next one will be longer, promise.**


	4. Finding Evidence

The two hunters watch Nick's house from a distance, waiting for her to leave. They need to know more about the witch before making a move. They don't wanna go into this half-cocked. Sam types away on his laptop, like usual, and Dean keep his eyes on the house. He watches as the front door opens and Nick steps out. Her long hair piled into a bun on the top of her head. She locks the door and pulls out a key for the large black Silverado sitting in the driveway. The trucks lights flash and it beeps as the doors become unlocked, Dean laughs a little as he watches the witch literally jump to get into the vehicle. Once in the truck she quickly leaves and Dean nudges Sam, " Lets go see what we're up against."

Sam picks the lock as Dean acts as a look out. Quickly they are inside the house and begin looking around, the walls are lined with photos. Most frames have a picture of a young girl; Sam assumes the girl is Nick when she was a child. The little girl in the photos looks happy, unlike the woman he encountered at the spa. Dean opens up all of the kitchen cabinets and pulls out a large black dog leash. He steps out of the kitchen and sees Sam looking at the photos.

"What're you doing?"

"Uh, nothing," Sam says and turns his attention to his brother.

"Looks like she found herself a new familiar," Dean holds up the leash.

"So in other words, we've got to watch our backs."

"I don't understand why someone would want to be a witch," Dean goes back to the kitchen to put the leash away.

"Power."

"Yeah and selling your soul."

"You sold your soul," Sam reminds his brother.

"That's different, Sammy. I sold it to save you, not to have power."

"You shouldn't have done it."

"You were dead, Sam. What was I supposed to do?"

"Let me be dead."

"No," Dean stares at his little brother, the one person he is supposed to protect. If he let Sam die then he would've failed and he couldn't handle the feeling of failing. Living without Sam would be like living in a nightmare. Sam keeps his eyes locked on Dean's for a few moments before heading to another room. The room is dusty and covered in cobwebs. If Sam was a witch this would be where he'd put everything, he thinks to himself. He begins rummaging around, but only finds jewelry and clothing. On the nightstand is a picture of Nick and her mother, Sam grabs the photo and looks it over. Nick is sitting on her mothers lap, showing off a toothless grin. Her mother has her eyes on Nick and Sam can see how much she loved her child. After searching through the room and coming up empty handed Sam heads to the next one. This room is cleaner and has a picture of Nick with Lorin, he assumes this is Nick's room. An old shoebox catches his eye in the closet and he quietly takes it out. The dingy box is light and upon opening it Sam sees a stack of letters. He pulls the first one out and examines the writing, all capitalized letters. The writing reminds him of his father's and Dean's.

_HEY NICKEL,_

_I KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I STOPPED BY. I MISS YOU KID. JUST KNOW THAT I'M OKAY AND I PLAN ON SEEING YOU SOON. YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN GIVING HER A HARD TIME. EASE UP ON HER, WOULD YA? SHE KEEPS YOU ON A SHORT LEASH BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOU REMEMBER THAT. I LOVE YOU. _

_LOVE, DAD_

Sam rereads the letter then pulls out the next one

_HEY KIDDO,_

_HOW HAS SCHOOL BEEN? I PLAN ON COMING BY IN A WEEK. IT JUST DEPENDS ON WHEN THE BOYS LEAVE. HOPEFULLY IT WORKS OUT. SO YOU'VE BEEN SNEAKING OUT? DON'T FORGET YOUR MOM TELLS ME EVERYTHING, HUN. I GET THAT YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE, BUT SNEAKING OUT ISN'T THE WAY TO GO. IF YOU GOT HURT YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE DEVESTATED AND SO WOULD I. NICK, YOU NEED TO RESPECT HER RULES. I KNOW YOU ARE GETTING OLDER, BUT YOU'RE STILL HER BABY AND MINE TOO. REMEMBER WE JUST WANT YOU SAFE. HOW'S THE MUTT I GOT YA? YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM. I'M KIDDING, I KNOW YOU LOVE THAT PUP. YOUR MOM SAYS HE NEVER LEAVES YOUR SIDE. I'M JEALOUS OF HIM, YA KNOW. THAT MONGREL GETS TO SEE YOU MORE THAN ME. BE GOOD. LOVE YOU._

_LOVE, DAD._

If Nick's dad gave her the dog she has, then it isn't a familiar. Unless he unknowingly gave her a familiar... Or maybe her family is aware of black magic. Sam shakes his head, would a witch make her child a witch?

_HI NICKI,_

_I'M SO SORRY ABOUT YOUR MOTHER, BABY. I WISH I COULD'VE STAYED WITH YOU LONGER, BUT YOU KNOW HOW WORK IS AROUND HERE. THE BOYS CAME IN LATE LAST NIGHT. I MISS YOU MORE WHEN THEY'RE HERE, I FEEL LIKE YOU KIDS WOULD ALL GET ALONG. BABY, I WISH I KNEW WHAT TO SAY TO YOU TO MAKE THIS BETTER, BUT NOTHING IS GOING TO MAKE THIS BETTER AND IT HURTS KNOWING THAT YOU'RE HURTING. MAKE SURE YOU KEEP GOING TO SCHOOL, YOU'RE SO CLOSE TO GRADUATING. I'M PROUD OF YOU SWEETHEART AND I WOULDN'T GIVE YOU UP FOR THE WORLD. I'LL COME BY AS SOON AS I CAN. MAKE SURE ZEP IS TAKING CARE OF YOU, I DON'T LIKE KNOWING THAT MY GIRL IS LIVING IN A HOME BY HERSELF._

_LOVE, DADDY_

Sam puts the letters back in the worn box and goes to find Dean.

"Find anything?" Dean asks as his brother approaches.

"Just a box of letters from her dad."

"Okay?"

"Get this, her dad gave her the dog she has. What if she isn't a witch."

"You're defending the witch?"

"We don't know if she's a witch or not. I'm just saying we should look around some more." Dean rolls his eyes at Sam and goes back to searching some drawers.

* * *

Dean walks into the diner around the corner and is lead to a tiny table for two. He left Sam at the motel for the morning. Sam hasn't been sleeping well and Dean knows why. The younger hunter has been looking for a way to save his older brother from hell. Sam doesn't want to even discuss the sacrifice that Dean has made for him. Dean understands why Sam is upset, Dean's been in the same situation, only he wasn't given a chance to change it. Sam thinks he has time to figure out how to save Dean, but Dean knows there is no way out. He won't admit to his little brother that he's scared, he doesn't want to imagine what he might become. Ruby said all demons were once human, what if he becomes one?

"What can I get for you, sugar?" The young waitress breaks Dean from his thoughts.

"Uh, just a coffee."

"Nothing to eat?"

"No thanks," Dean bites on his bottom lip, he's not even hungry.

"Okay, just let me know if you change your mind," the young girl grins at him. He smiles back at her and then she's off to get his coffee. If it was a normal day Dean would've hit on the waitress, she is a cute girl, but he doesn't feel like himself anymore. Within minutes she's back at his table, coffee in hand. He gladly accepts the hot drink and pulls out the paper. His eyes scan the articles, one catching his eye. A young man named Jason was found dead in his apartment. Police believe it was alcohol poisoning that did him in. Dean's eyes fall on the picture of the man, dark hair, and dark eyes. The man looks familiar, he pulls the paper closer to his eyes and a light bulb goes off. Jumping up from the table, he leaves money for his coffee and runs out the door.

* * *

Sam is pulled from his dream by the familiar sound of heavy footsteps. He already knows the noise belongs to Dean and his boots.

"Up and at 'em, Sammy boy," Dean shoves his brother off of the bed. Sam hits the floor with a loud thud and gives his brother the bitch face of all bitch faces.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam groans. He was used to being the one waking Dean up, very rarely was it the other way around.

"Stop being a little bitch."

"Jerk," Sam pulls himself off of the floor and stretches.

"We've got a witch to gank."

"What witch?"

"Nick," Dean tosses the newspaper at his brother.

"That's the guy from the bar," Sam points to the picture.

"And somehow he's recently been found dead. Alcohol poisoning."

* * *

**A/N Hello Lovelies, so next chapter is when things are gonna start getting a little more ****interesting. This isn't going to be the longest story ever, but it's gonna have a sequel. **

**So what do you think about Nicki. Witch, or misunderstood? That question will be answered next chapter :)**


	5. A Change in Events

Nick unlocks the door to her house, dropping Zep's leash. He immediately puts his nose to the ground, tracking something. As he sniffs throughout the house Nick waits at the door, she's learned to let Zep sniff out everything before going inside. The dog lets out a low bark from the living room and runs back to the front door, a red hex bag in his mouth.

"I'm so over this shit," Nick moans and the familiar tightening in her lungs begins. She walks to the back gate, Zep in tow. Once in the backyard she pulls a lighter from her back pocket, putting the flame onto the bag. The yellow flames turn a bright blue and she feels her chest closing up, she tries to take in a deep breath but it feels like trying be breath in the freezing cold. She coughs as she reaches into her sports bra, pulling out an inhaler, she shakes it and takes a deep breath. Slowly exhaling the air she can feel her lungs opening up again and the tightness in her chest subsides.

Every time something potentially awful or something terrible happens, Nick finds herself having an episode. Since this witch has been on her ass it seems like the attacks are more frequent. Zep follows her as she goes in the house through the back door. She throws a large sweatshirt over her sports bra, the fabric covers her shorts as well. A low rumble comes to a stop outside and she sees the familiar black chevy parked a few houses down.

Nick knew that they'd show up sooner or later, everything pointed to her being the witch. It also doesn't help that she has a bit of an attitude problem. But the attitude is there for a reason, it's a defense mechanism. She knows she isn't exactly sociable and it seems to be working against her lately. Even Lorin isn't that close with her, simply because Nick pushes people away. Whoever is out to get her is getting hunters to do the dirty work for them, by setting her up. She feels the tightness in her chest start to happen again, her body is reacting to her nerves. The hunters are going to get into her house, that she's sure of but the question is are they going to listen to her? Are they going to believe her when she tells them these deaths aren't her doing?

* * *

**A/N I know it's short but I'm busy with homework :( Let's make a deal. If this gets a new follower/favorite or two reviews I'll post the next chapter tonight ;)**


	6. The Truth

Sam follows Dean towards the house; they waited for the night to cover them. Quietly and quickly Sam picks open the door. Everything in the house is turned off and the two slip in. Dean brings a finger to his lips, motioning for his brother to be quiet. The two tiptoe throughout the house, looking for whom they believe is the witch.

Nick holds her breath as she hears the footsteps in her home. She hasn't quite figured out how to convince the men that this whole mess isn't her doing. A loud crash comes from the dining room and Zep bolts out of the room. She hears the shepherd's gritty growl and low snarl and then a deep voice, "Sam."

Dean puts his hands up in the air as the creature in front of him bears its teeth. It takes a step towards the hunters and they both take a step back.

"Uh, nice doggy," Sam spits out as he slowly crouches down to the dogs height. The animal keeps its head low and teeth visible, the fur on its back sticks straight up.

"Shoot it," Dean whispers.

"And wake her up?"

"You woke me up when I heard the crash," a raspy female's voice says. Nick walks toward the men, making sure to keep her distance from them. Zep stays in between his girl and the intruders.

"Bitch," Dean growls.

"You don't even know me," her brown eyes shoot daggers. She is trying to stay calm, keep her fear at bay. The last thing she needs right now is for her lungs to close up and her teeth want to chatter, but she bites down hard. They can't know how afraid she is right now.

"I know what you are," Dean keeps his eyes locked on her, "And I know what that is too," he points to the angry dog.

"I'm a girl and that's my dog, nothing more," she quips.

"You're a witch and that's your familiar."

"A familiar?" Her brows furrow.

"Don't play dumb, princess."

"Can we just talk? That's all I want," she whispers as she wraps her arms around herself, gripping her sweatshirt tight. Her knees knock together and she realizes her true emotions are coming out. Sam stands up next to his brother, looking the young girl over. No witch he's ever encountered has been this terrified of hunters, they usually come out fighting.

"We'll talk if you get the dog to knock it off," Sam calmly states.

"Zep, halt," she mumbles and the animal's jaw closes, the deep throaty sound ceases and it's pointed ears perk up.

"Talk," Dean's eyes don't stray from the female.

"Whatever you're after is after me. I know it's a witch and I know you two are hunters. This witch has been after me for a few months, but I keep finding its hex bags. The witch is setting me up, I swear. If you guys kill me, you're doing its dirty work and you'll have innocent blood on your hands."

"Why should we believe you," Dean's low voice asks.

"I don't know," Nick whispers, traitor tears filling her eyes. "I just, I don't know what's going on," a tear escapes and she quickly wipes it away. The brothers stand up straighter, looking at each other with confusion. They're not sure if the girl in front of them is telling the truth, or shedding crocodile tears.

"Dean, I think she's telling the truth. What witch would go through this much trouble? She would've fought us by now," Sam looks to his brother, Dean just nods at the statement. The two look at the girl in front of them, her teeth are chattering and her body is quivering under the large sweatshirt.

"And I was almost positive this was all going to go according to plan," a high-pitched female voice states.

"Lorin?" Nick turns toward the voice.

"Nice to see you too Nicki, darling. Never guessed it was me, huh?" she sneers.

"You've been the one after me?" Nick's voice is full of pain.

"Sure am darling and you know why too, don't ya?" Her eyes squint at Nick, Nick nods and stares at the ground.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean yells.

"Shut up, Winchester," Lorin scowls.

"Winchester?" Nick whispers, silently putting the pieces together. She knows exactly who these two are and she silently thanks God they didn't end her right away.

"Yup, I got the Winchesters after you. Thought I'd let them do my dirty work for me, then take them out."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean screams at Lorin, with the flick of her wrist he's sent flying in the air. Hitting the wall with a thump, Dean groans on the floor.

"Christo," Sam glares at Lorin and her eyes turn black.

"You're a demon?" Nick cries.

"Oh Nickipoo, I'm only the demon miss Lorin worships. Where do you think she gets all her power? See Lorin was always after you and them," she points to Sam and Dean, "And when I realized she was after the Winchesters too I figured I'd jump in on the fun."

"What does she want them for?"

"Lorin wants them to avenge a death. Seems that their daddy killed her familiar years and years ago. You know witches have a unique bond with their familiar, as unique of a bond as a parent has with their child."

"Well you aren't taking us away from our dad, he's already dead," Dean spits from the floor, clutching his arm.

"That's what Lorin wants from you. Me, however, I want you two gone for my own reasons. Killing you means you get to join some of my friends down below a little sooner than planned."

"Exorcziamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis-" Sam yells before Lorin slams him into the same wall as Dean. Sam moans next to his brother.

"Now how about you two keep your mouths shut," Lorin snarls and turns her attention to Nick. She pushes Nick up against the wall and Zep growls. "Shut up, mutt," she tosses the dog into the closet and slams the door.

"Sam," Dean whispers and motions towards Ruby's knife, Sam nods and inches towards Lorin and Nick.

"Now, Nicki, where were we? Oh that's right," Lorin grins and Nick end up against a mirror. The shards scatter the floor and Nick yelps as she clutches her side.

"Are you done yet?" Nick quips.

"Just getting started darling," she laughs and tosses Nick again. She falls to the ground next to Dean and Sam, a groan escapes her lips.

"You okay, Nicole?" Dean whispers.

"Nick," she rolls her eyes.

"Cole," he grins and grabs his shoulder with a grimace.

"And this way," Lorin smiles as Sam and Dean end up on opposite sides of the room, both hunters lay on the floor. Nick is suddenly pushed up against a wall, her throat getting crushed. Lorin walks over to her and stands in front of her.

"Bitch," Nick spits.

"Play nice."

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino per caelum-"

"I said nice!" Lorin makes Nick go higher up the wall, gasping for air. Dean gets himself up from the floor and heads toward Lorin, only to fall to the ground clutching his chest.

"Stop," Nick begs.

"Why would I do that?" Lorin smirks at the same moment Sam shoves Ruby's blade deep into her chest. Nick's body ends up on the floor and she tries to catch her breath, Lorin's limp body falls next to her. Sam pants and puts his hand out for Nick who graciously takes it. After helping her up he goes to Dean, who is still on the floor.

"Dean?" Sam asks, but gets no response. "Come on, wake up, Dean," he say more frantic, shaking his brother.

"Lets him catch his breath," Nick mumbles as she goes to grab a cloth from the cabinet to tie around her waist. She's going to need stitches, that much she's sure of, but she only trusts one person to stitch her up.


	7. Secrets

Sam drags a worn out Dean to Nick's truck. He opens the door and gets him in the back seat, Dean moans as he tries to get comfortable, slowly moving his aching body. Nick puts the tailgate down for Zep, who willingly jumps in the bed. It's taking everything in her to stay calm at this moment, she can't have an asthma attack, not right now. She needs to get Sam and Dean somewhere safe and she needs herself stitched up. If one demon is after them, she's sure there's more around the bend. Slowly she eases herself into the driver's seat and Sam sits next to her.

"You sure you can drive?" he looks at the girl.

"I've had worse," she sucks in a sharp breath.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask questions, Winchester." She starts the truck and pulls out of the driveway. It's already early in the morning, but the sun hasn't come up yet. Nick drives down the roads and Sam recognizes some of the area. Within fifteen minutes he's fast asleep and so is Dean. Silently Nick drives down the road, trying to come to terms with everything. Her only friend was never actually her friend. Lorin had been out to get her since the day they met, everything was a lie. Her chest tightens and her breathing quickens up as she approaches her destination. The silverado comes to a stop outside of the old, beaten up house. Zep leaps out of the bed and runs to the door, wagging his tail and whining to be let in. Nick carefully gets out of the truck and begins walking to the door. Her lungs are shrinking and she can feel it, she can't decide wether to go inside of the house or reach for the inhaler. She clutches her chest and frantically searches for the inhaler, as she starts seeing spots the familiar man step outside. He's in the same hat as always and sports a beard.

"Zep?" He rubs his eyes and looks at the dog, that's when he sees the girl on her knees straining to breath.

"Nickel!?"

Bobby runs toward her, he already knows she's having an asthma attack. He's witnessed them numerous times before, he pulls the inhaler out of Nick's sweatshirt pocket and shakes it before handing it to her. She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, her breathing starts to relax.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby keeps his eyes locked with hers.

"Demon," she breaths and Bobby notices the oozing red liquid coming from Nick's side.

"Oh, kiddo," he whispers and helps her to her feet. She whimpers in pain and Bobby puts an arm under her, helping her into the house. He sits her down at the kitchen table and begins surveying the damage. The cut starts at her hip and goes a few inches up, it's not deep enough to be serious, but he knows she's hurting. After cleaning it he begins stitching, being as careful as possible, Nick closes her eyes tightly and bites down. Shortly after arriving Bobby has Nick cleaned up and sleeping in his bed. He heads back outside to lock up her truck when he sees the boys.

"Sam?" Bobby is confused to say the least. Nick had come to him a few times after getting beat up but she's never brought anyone with her. And she's never met the Winchesters.

"Mmm," Sam replies in his sleep.

"Boy, wake up," Bobby raises his voice and Sam's eyes shoot open.

"Bobby?" He furrows his brows.

"Yeah it's me you idjit, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know, Nick took us here."

Bobby opens the back door and sees Dean sleeping. He can tell the boy's shoulder is out of its socket and it's gotta be put back. He gets Sam to help him get Dean inside and soon enough Dean is awake, waiting for his brother to fix his aching shoulder. Sam shoves the shoulder back in with a pop and Dean lets out a yell.

"Hey, quiet down," Bobby looks at Dean, "I know it hurts, but I've got sleeping beauty upstairs."

"Is she okay?" Dean sighs as the pain in his shoulder eases.

"Just banged up, she'll be okay though."

"How does she know you, Bobby?" Sam ices his shoulder.

"She's my kid," Bobby deadpans. Sam and Dean look at him with confusion. Bobby doesn't have any kids, they are the closest things to kids he has.

"What?" Dean squints, sitting into the couch, his bruised ribs throbbing.

"Nicki is my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"How?"

"Met her Mother years and years ago while on a hunt with Rufus. Got drunk and she came home with me. Didn't see her for years after that, until your Daddy called me about the familiar. We ended up in Madison and after we took out the familiar I stopped to see Nicole."

"That's why Lorin was after Nick," Sam sighs.

"What?"

"The witch was pissed that you and dad killed its familiar so it went after your kids. Nick and us."

"It was the same witch?"

"Yeah, she said Nick already knew why it was after her though."

"I always warned Nick, her mother was afraid something would always get her. That's why she kept her on lock down so much. I felt bad for the kid, so when I saw her I'd let her be a kid, but I didn't see her much. It's not easy to have kids when you're a hunter, you boys know that, that's why I never told anyone about her. Wanted to keep her out of this life, but this life found her," Bobby frowns.

"Did you know about her right away?" Sam asks.

"No. I saw her the first time I went to see Nicole again after you boys went back to your dad. I went to Nicole's house and when she opened the door for me, she had Nicki on her hip. I was going to leave when Nicole told me 'she's yours you know.' Stopped me right in my tracks. I went in the house with her and we talked, Nicole knew I was a hunter. We met when I was hunting vamps, so she knew I couldn't be there for Nick all the time. I didn't meet Nick till she was already two. Little, curly blonde pigtails and eyes matching my own, I was hooked. From the moment I first laid my eyes on her I was wrapped around her finger."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Sam is leaning forward to listen to Bobby.

"To keep her safe, but by the looks of it you boys kept her safe."

"Not really," Dean looks at his feet, "I was convinced she was a witch. Had my mind set on ending her," he whispers.

"You didn't know and when it came down to it you guys kept her safe."

"It was Sam. He saved both our asses."

"I'm just saying thanks, boys. My girl is safe because of you two, you don't understand how much that means to me. You won't ever understand unless you have your own little brat."


	8. At Bobby's

**Nick takes a deep breath as she wakes up, the smell of pine and whiskey surrounding her. She pulls the sheets up towards her chin, her body freezes when pain shoots through it. "Ow," she grumbles, sitting put. Zep shifts his weight on the bed and leaves the room. She can hear his nails clicking down the hall. **

**Zep enters the living room, where the two young hunters are sleeping. Bobby sees the dog and pats his leg; the dog then goes over to him. After letting the dog outside Bobby goes to his room. He can hear Nick's short breaths and frowns, he knows that she's still hurting from last night. Quietly he sits on the edge of the bed next to her. Her eyes blink open and she gives him a small smile. **

**"Hey," her thick morning voice says. **

**"Good morning kid," he leans down to kiss her on the forehead, Nick sighs with content at the gesture. It's been a while since she's seen her father, since he's been hectically trying to find a way to save Dean. Nick had never met the Winchesters before but her dad had told her about them many times. They might as well be his sons, considering he's practically adopted them as his own. **

**"Where's Zep?"**

**"Outside. How you feeling?"**

**"Like I got the shit kicked out of me... Oh wait I did," she rolls her eyes. **

**"Oh shush, Nickel," Bobby grins. **

**"Your boys okay?" her big brown eyes look up at him. **

**"The boys are good, Sam's a little banged up not too bad though. Dean on the other hand has some pretty bruised ribs, he'll have to take it easy for a few days till he heals up a bit."**

**"Dean is kinda assholeish."**

**Bobby chuckles at his daughter's word choice, "Dean's had a hard life, you know a little about it. I promise he's not that big of an asshole."**

**"If you say so," she smiles. **

**"Come out when you're feeling up to it, kay?" She nods and Bobby leaves the room. **

**Dean turns on the couch and moans as he tries to stretch. His muscles scream in pain and his ribs are on fire. Slowly he sits up from the couch and goes to Bobby's study. Bobby turns when he hears the heavy footsteps, knowing exactly who they belong to. **

**"You feeling okay?" His eyes stay focused on Dean. **

**"I guess," he takes in a short breath. **

**"I do mean it when I say I'm thankful you boys were at Nick's"**

**"How is she?"**

**"Go ask her," Bobby waves him off. **

**Dean walks through the open door and sees Nick sleeping. The comforter is below her hips and the sweatshirt she was wearing last night is gone. A sports bra covers her and Dean lightens his steps so he doesn't wake her. He eases onto to bed with a hitched breath, his ribs causing more pain. She moves a little and grimaces. Dean can see her stitched up side, it's bruised and slightly swollen, he frowns. **

**He feels responsible for her getting hurt, if he was a better hunter he would've known she wasn't doing anything, he was just so sure it was her. Everything pointed to her, but when they searched the house there was nothing suspicious. Her chest rises and falls in short breaths, clearly aching when she breathes. Dean looks at her back, yellowish bruises have formed, he softly examines them. The young girl is clearly beat up, he got Bobby's kid hurt, and she took the worst of the brunt. He grins a little to himself, pinned up against a wall, she called a demon a bitch. She'd also told Lorin to stop when she crushed Dean's chest. Bobby's daughter was more worried about the hunters than herself. **

**"Mmmm," Nick softly moans when she tries to move in the bed. **

**"Take it easy, Cole," Dean rests a hand on her shoulder. **

**"Nick," she grumbles. **

**"Cole," Dean smirks. **

**"Why?"**

**"Because I keep wanting to call you Nicole, so I'm just settling for Cole."**

**"Dick," she whispers as her eyes flutter open. "How're you feeling?"**

**"You're asking how I'm feeling? If I do recall you're the one who got the worst of Lorin's rage."**

**"Guess I'm used to it," she looks at the bed.**

**"Used to it?"**

**"Never mind. How do you feel?"**

**"Sore, just have a few bruised ribs. Nothing a few days of resting won't fix."**

**"Your car is still at my house."**

**"We'll have to pick that up in a day or two."**

**"Okay, Winchester."**

**"You okay after last night?"**

**"I'll be fine. I think realizing the one person I was close to wanted me dead hurts more than the bruises and cut I have. I really thought she was my friend, I told her everything only to get fucked up in the end," her eyes well with tears and she tries to blink them back. **

**"I'm sorry," Dean rubs her shoulder lightly. **

**"Me too," she whispers and takes in a short breath, "bruised ribs suck, huh?"**

**"Yes," he chuckles a little, "for however little it means, I'm sorry for thinking you were the witch."**

**"It's fine, I would've thought it was me too. At least I know that I don't need to be on the lookout for hex bags anymore. I should've known it was Lorin, after I met her hex bags started showing up in my house."**

**"How'd you find them every time?"**

**"Zep. He'd sniff 'em out and bring them to me. He's smart for being a mongrel."**

**"Zep?" Dean raises his eyebrows. **

**"Zeppelin rules," she grins. **

**"I think we'll get along, Miss Singer."**

**"You know, if you would've discovered my last name do you think you would've put it together quicker?"**

**"I probably would've thought it was just a coincidence, but maybe not, you've got some of Bobby's features."**

**"Just a few of them," she smirks. **


	9. Moving

Sam follows Dean back to Bobby's with an old junker. Bobby decided it was best for Nick to stay with him while the boys went to get the impala. She was quieter than usual and it worried her father. Nick was usually a firecracker, on a good day she could give Dean a run for his money, Bobby was sure of it. But at the moment his little girl is off, she's had so many things ripped from under her in a matter of months. Nick is a Singer and one thing Singer's know how to do when they're upset is drink. He made sure to keep his liquor put away, not wanting Nick to drink her sorrows away. Even the boys haven't had a single beer since being at Bobby's, but Dean was itching to get some whiskey. Having hell a few months ahead of him and not being able to drink his problems away is killing him. He needs at least a beer to calm his thoughts. Dean pulls over at a gas n sip and Sam parks next to him.

"I need a beer," Dean gets out of his car. Sam nods and gets out of the junker. The two go inside and Dean grabs a forty, there isn't any point in buying more than one beer, Bobby doesn't want anything in the house. The younger hunter follows his brother's lead and picks up a forty as well. After paying the two are back in the cars and going towards Singer Salvage.

Dean pulls over a few miles before Bobby's house. He sits on the hood of the impala and cracks open the beer. Sam finds a spot next to him and does the same. The brothers stare at the pink and orange sky as they drink their beers in silence. This is the kind of stuff Dean is going to miss when he dies. At this moment he can just be and forget about what's to come.

"Can you believe Bobby has a kid?" Sam keeps his eyes at the sky, watching the sun slowly set.

"Still haven't wrapped my mind around it, honestly," Dean takes a long pull from the beer.

"Do you think a lot of people know about her?"

"No. Bobby wanted her safe. He knows a hunter can't have a family."

"Dad had us."

"And we were never allowed to be normal kids, but Nicki was. Bobby made the right choice when it came to her."

"You think she's gonna go back to Madison?"

"I wouldn't. I never wanted to go back to our house after what happened there. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to go back to her house, her mom died there and all the crap with Lorin on top of it."

"I feel sorry for her."

"She'll be fine. She's got Bobby."

"I guess you're right, we've got Bobby and we're fine."

"Exactly."

* * *

Nick quietly enters Bobby's study, he's got a thick book in front of him and his head is in his hand. She can assume that he's looking for ways to save Dean. She hadn't seen him lately because he was so worried about his adopted children, well mostly his older one. She goes to take a seat next to him and rests her head on his shoulder. Bobby places a kiss on the top of her head.

"You feeling okay," he puts an arm around her shoulders.

"No," she whimpers.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Elaborate."

"I've got nothing at home. I'm the weird kid whose mom was over protective. You know mom never told anyone that you're my dad; everyone just knows she met you at a bar. No one at home really gets along with me, except Lorin," she frowns, "And she wanted me dead."

"You don't have to stay in Madison, you know that right?"

"Where would I go?"

"Stay here or get an apartment close by. Sell the house and come here," Bobby tightens his grip on his daughter's shoulders.

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Can I move in right away?"

"Kiddo, you can get your stuff tomorrow if you want."

"How am I gonna get my stuff here in a day."

"I know two strong young men who would be more than willing to help," Bobby grins.

* * *

Sam sits in the passenger side of Nick's lifted Silverado, his arm out the window, lying on the door. The cool wind makes it's way into the truck, as well as the impala's low rumble. In the mirror Sam can see the familiar black car following them. He had offered to ride with Nick back to her house; Bobby hasn't wanted her to be alone much. Too much thinking can harm a person, Sam knows that too well.

"Did Bobby see you a lot when you were a kid?" Sam turns to look at Nick, her hair flies everywhere with the wind from underneath her backwards hat, and a pair of black aviators cover her eyes.

"He stopped by when he could and wrote to me a lot. I didn't like talking on phones when I was little, I still don't really like phones, so he would write me letters. Tell me what he was up to, he told me a lot about you and your brother."

"He did?"

"Yeah that's why when Lorin said you two are Winchesters I knew what I was dealing with, honestly I'm surprised you two didn't just try to kill me right away."

"Dean wanted to."

"Why didn't he?"

"Cause we weren't sure if you were the witch it not."

"Oh, well that's good I guess. Hey, uh, I'm sorry about your brother."

"Why?" Sam stares at her, she turns her head towards him for a minute.

"The whole selling his soul thing," Sam's jaw tightens and his shoulders slump. "You know," she continues, "Even though you don't agree with it, it's an honorable thing. He only did it cause he loves you."

"He's also selfish, he couldn't live without me, but I have to live without him."

"He's your big brother, he's supposed to carry you through life, show you the way. If you die, he fails."

"I don't know."

"You don't have to agree with me."

"It's just not fair," Sam mumbles, "he wants me to just go on without him. Live a normal life. He's the only normal thing in my life, how am I supposed to be normal without him?"

"You being normal would make him happy. When you love someone you just want them to be happy."

"How come I'm the one that's supposed to be happy?"

"You're his world," she states, "I don't have anyone but my Dad, so I don't understand what it's like to have a sibling, but I imagine I'd stick my neck out for them if I had one."

"I don't deserve a normal life. If anyone does it's Dean. He's been parenting me since I was a baby, he was never allowed to be a kid and somehow I'm the one that should get the normal life. Dean has a tough guy exterior but deep down he wants a home and a family. I know he does."

"How do you know?"

"I've known him my whole life. He's found some great girls throughout his life, some he even loved, but he puts saving people ahead of him being happy. He never tells them he's a hunter and he just leaves them, no matter how much it hurts him. And Dean has a knack for kids; even the quietest kid will trust him. He just understands them and it's like kids know he's trustworthy. See, Dean doesn't think he's a good person, but he's the most loyal person I know. He'll do anything for the people he cares about, but he doesn't care about himself. He tries to be anti social and scare people away from him, but he does it cause he gets attached to people too quickly. He meets someone and he cares about him or her instantly. He'll risk his life for someone he barely knows."

"Does he know you feel this way about him?"

"We don't talk about this kind of stuff."


	10. Hell and Back

Nick sits down in the room that was once Bobby's spare. It's the room that Dean would sleep in when they were at Bobby's. It now has her stuff in the closet as well as her belongings on the shelves. She lets out a sigh of relief and lays back on the floor, this is her home now, she tells herself. No more living in Madison with her mom, now it's in the salvage yard with her dad. When she was little she always wanted to live with her dad, he let her venture out more than her mother. There's a knock on the door, that brings her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she sits up and crosses her legs. Sam and Dean walk into the room, Dean has two beers in one hand and Sam has a beer. Dean presses his finger to his lips and puts a beer out to Nick while giving her a wink. She nods and takes the beer with a grin.

"Thought you'd like to join us outside," Sam whispers. It's already dark out and Bobby has turned in for the night. Nick knows that Bobby would be a little upset about the beer, he worries that she'll drink her sorrows away. But Nick knows she isn't the biggest drinker, once she gets a buzz she quits.

"Sure," she stands up and follows the men. Soon enough they're outside and she's trying to open her beer. "Uh," she holds the beer out, "I can't open this."

"Can't even hang with the guys, huh Cole?" Dean smirks as he grabs her beer, opening it with the ring on his right hand.

"Nick," she corrects him and takes the beer back.

"Cole," he grins and Sam lets out a small laugh.

"Thanks for helping me get all my shit together and moved," she takes a sip from the beer, playing with the bubbles in her mouth.

"No problem," Sam responds.

"Hunters gotta stick together," Dean quips.

"I'm not a hunter though."

"You're a hunter weather you believe it or not. It's in your blood," Dean looks out over the salvage yard.

"I guess, I mean I've always known about monsters. Since I was a kid I've watched my back. My mom always told me about what lurks in the dark. After she met my dad she started looking into everything."

"She probably wanted you to be able to take care of yourself."

"I definitely can do that," she sighs, the cool breeze starts to chill her body. "It isn't fair."

"I know," Sam looks down at the ground.

"I'm never gonna be normal."

"What's normal anyways?" Dean states.

"A home with a family," Nick starts to shiver. Dean takes his leather jacket off and wraps it around her shoulders, warmth instantly surrounds her.

"Thanks," she smiles.

"Yup," Dean brings his beer to his lips. For some reason Nick pulls at his hearts strings, she's just still seems so innocent, even after everything she's seen. Her mom gave her as much of a normal life as she could and some witch took it away because of Bobby. He frowns for a minute then takes his eyes off of her. He'd give anything for her to just be normal, but now living with Bobby she's gonna get more wrapped up in this life. He wouldn't be surprised if she becomes a hunter. The thought doesn't sit well with him and he's sure it doesn't sit well with Bobby either.

"So. When are you two heading out?"

"Tomorrow," Sam states.

"Out on another hunt?"

"We haven't found one yet, but I'm sure one will show up."

"You guys gonna swing by here once in a while?" Nick is asking the question more towards Sam, considering Dean's situation.

"We'll try."

* * *

Soon enough hell hounds are on Dean's heels. Bobby left the house with the boys, leaving Nick alone with Zep. She knows that Dean is quickly running out of time and Bobby became even more concerned about him. Her father told her he'd call after they figured out how to kill Lilith. Nick checks the clock again, Dean has a little under twenty-four hours to figure something out. She flops onto the couch, imaging what the three men are doing. Her heart speeds up and she closes her eyes, focusing on her breathing. She doesn't want to have an asthma attack right now, not when she is alone. Slowly she drifts off to sleep.

When Nick awakes she immediately looks back towards the clock, she fell asleep for ten hours. She jumps up to check her phone, Dean's time is quickly running out. She sees that there is two missed calls from her dad and one from Dean, there are also two voicemails. With the phone pressed to her right ear she listens to the first voicemail, it's from her father.

"_Nickel, we're in New Harmony. Lilith is possessing a little girl, can't be more than ten. We're gonna end this tonight and hopefully be back home by tomorrow night, okay? I love you kiddo. Take care of the place."_ She clicks delete and then the second message begins to play. Her brows knit together when she hears Dean's voice instead of her father's.

"_Uh,_ _hey Cole. I know we don't talk much but I, uh. I don't know if I'm gonna make it out of this alive_," his voice begins to shake. "_If I don't come back with Sam and Bobby… will you look out for Sam for me? I know you're younger than him, but he's gonna need someone_," his voice cracks and Nick can feel her eyes well up with hot tears. She takes in a deep breath and continues listening to the man's broken voice, "_Take care of Bobby for me too, okay? Thanks Nicki_," he sniffs before the message cuts off.

She pulls her knees to her chest as a few tears leak out and run down her cheeks. Dean had called her Nicki at the end of the message, something he only did when he was being serious. Hearing Dean be afraid kills her, even though she's only known him for a bit it feels like she's known the Winchesters for forever. Most likely because her dad has told her about them since she was little. Bobby loves those boys and by the end of tonight there is most likely only gonna be one of them left.

* * *

The old Chevelle pulls up in front of the house and Nick runs outside. Bobby gets out of the car slowly and she tackles him into a hug. "I'm so sorry Daddy," she holds onto him tightly. Bobby wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on the top of her head. He doesn't feel anything at this point and he isn't sure where Sam is. They men buried Dean's ripped up body because Sam refused to burn it. Nick knew this was how it was going to turn out, deep down she knew Dean wasn't coming back and she's sure he knew it too.

"Let's go inside, Nicki," Bobby leads her into the house. The two sit down on the couch and Zep curls up at their feet. Bobby is in shock still, he isn't sure how to be okay with this.

"Where's Sam?" Nick looks towards her father.

"I don't know," Bobby looks down at the ground, "It all happened so fast. The kid watched his brother die. He's got a lot to process right now."

"He'll be okay Dad," Nick grabs his hand.

"Honestly, Nicki, I don't know if he will."

* * *

Days go by and neither Nick nor Bobby hears from Sam. Bobby left the house a few minutes ago to get some groceries, leaving Nick to clean the house up a little. As she's dusting she hears a whining noise come towards the house, the noise snarls then cuts off. She looks out the window to see the familiar black impala, but the sounds coming from it are not it's usual growl and rumble. Within seconds Nick is outside and Sam is stepping out of the dirt covered car. Nick stops walking when she sees the large dent in the car's fender. Sam slams the door shut and Nick goes to him, getting on her tip toes to pull him into a hug. At this moment she's glad that she's stands at five ten, allowing her to give him an actual hug. He wraps his arms around her and the two stand there for a few minutes. She eventually lets go of him and goes to take a look at the car.

"What happened?"

"A tree," he frowns.

"A tree?"

"I, uh, just drove it till I started to feel a little better. You know, he asked me to take care of her and I crashed her."

"Well, then we'll fix her. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N So I think this is where I'm going to end this story. I'll write a sequel most likely. When I get the sequel started I'll post the summary to this chapter and let you guys know what the title is :)**

**Thanks for the follows/favorites and I love reviews ;)**


	11. Teaser

Nick has finally settled into her new job at The Sanctuary. She now works five days a week, taking an average of four to six clients a day for massages. Living with her dad has been a good thing for her. She's finally started to get comfortable with herself and she's begun opening up. Bobby called her a few months ago while she was working to tell her that Dean has some how gotten out of hell. She hasn't seen him since before the hell hound ripped him to shreds, but the two will talk on the phone every once in a while.

Dean has informed her of Sam's relationship with Ruby and how Sam plans on killing Lilith. The brothers' relationship is on the rocks and it has been since Dean came back.

* * *

Dean flops onto the stiff motel bed with a thud and buries his face into the pillow. The tension in the air is thick enough to cut and Sam sits down uncomfortably on the opposite bed. A soft buzz comes from Dean's back pocket and he pulls his phone out of his back pocket. He grins at the picture of apple pie on the screen and reads the words under it, "Jealous?" His fingers type a short response to Nick and he shuts the phone again. His face is back in the pillow again as he tries to get some sleep.

"We should go to Vegas," Sam's voice fills the silent room. He waits for Dean to lift his head off of the pillow.

"Vegas?"

"We're not that far from Vegas. We could leave in the morning. Spend a few days gambling, line our wallets a little bit."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Why do you want to go to Vegas? We're not allowed to have fun."

"Maybe we need to have some fun."

"Then we're going to Vegas, Sammy."

* * *

**A/N Here's a little teaser for the sequel :)**

**I'll have the first chapter posted sometime this week and it's going to be titled A Week Away.**

**If you wanna know when I post it make sure to follow me ;)**


End file.
